


What You Have

by sottovocexo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, trenda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Thomas has a difficult time coping with the friends he lost after making it to the Safe Haven.
Relationships: Brenda & Jorge (Maze Runner), Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas & Vince (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 9





	What You Have

As night fell, Thomas gathered firewood on the edge of the forest. The camp was in sight, and so were his friends, sitting and laughing around the dwindling fire. In the same way he didn't know how to leave anyone behind, he didn't know how to stop. He wanted to keep serving, to make sure they were all comfortable, because if he stopped he'd lose his purpose. If he stopped, he'd have to think about those he lost.

He had been alone until Vince walked up, scooping an armful of the wood Thomas had gathered.

"I've got it handled," Thomas said.

Vince placed the spare wood in an empty basket at his feet. He stepped closer to Thomas. "That's not why I came over. Some of our friends have been pretty worried about you."

Thomas looked out at his friends on the beach, where Brenda had turned around, resting her chin on her shoulder, looking back at him. He dropped the firewood in his arms.

"You're in a dangerous place," Vince started. "You got us here, and now you want to know what's next. You couldn't save all your friends, and now you're isolating yourself from what you've got left."

“Newt should be here,” Thomas said, his voice low, gravelly. “And Teresa...she deserved a second chance.” He tried to fight the tears that sprung to his eyes.

"If this has taught me anything, it's that you can't hold onto what's gone," Vince said, resting a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "You've got to focus on what you have left."

Vince had lost Mary, and Thomas didn’t even know how many others. He wasn’t the only one grieving and struggling. They’d been through the Scorch and back, all of them. He knew Vince was right.

"Remember, we don't have forever with the ones we love,” Vince said, picking up the basket of firewood and walking away. “Not before the Flare, and certainly not after."

Time wasn't a guarantee. Vince was right, and Thomas knew it.

Thomas glanced back at the beach. Brenda turned around again, locking eyes with him. He nodded toward an empty stretch of the beach. She patted Jorge on the back, seated at her side, and left the group, never breaking Thomas' gaze.

She met up with him as he waited in the middle of the beach, away from the rest of their friends, away from the flickering fire. They took a walk, at first silent.

"We're worried about you, Thomas." Brenda looked up at him, her eyes wide in the dark. " _I'm_ worried about you. You're still running. This time, you're running from us."

Thomas stopped walking and looked down at her, his brow furrowed.

"I know you miss them. All of them." She glanced away, thinking of Teresa. "There are plenty of people I wish had made it here too. My brother. My parents. My friends."

She bit back tears and continued.

“They gave their lives so we could be here. _We_ gave our lives to be here! We’re all working on borrowed time, when you think about it," she said emphatically. He thought of his stitches, her scars. “So, Thomas, the question is: what are you going to do with all this time you’ve got now?”

Thomas took Brenda's hands in his, contemplating his answer. Her question reminded him of Jorge's: Where are you coming from? Where are you going?

He was still running to the past. Thinking of those they left, not living for them. Wondering what would have happened if he'd stayed, instead of sticking it out for the ones who stayed with him.

Brenda smiled up at him. "You know, I've got a few ideas what you can do."

Thomas looked down and laughed.

"You got us here. Now you get to do something about it!" she said. On her tippy toes, she reached up to kiss his cheek. "And that's exactly where I'm going to be when you're ready. Here. In the future."

She blended into the white of the sand, walking into the glow of the fire light. She sat between Vince and Jorge, one last look at Thomas.

He let the light warm his heart, empowering him to finally step away from the dark.


End file.
